callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Executive Order/Transcript
Cutscene Images of the Russian space programme are shown. Interrogator: 'Executive Order, Operation Flashpoint... Rip out the heart of their Space Program. Eradicate their long range missile project. Take out the Ascension Group. Nazis, scientists, corrupted by the Russians after the war. '''Mason: '''Yes... He needed their knowledge. What they'd learned...! ''An image of President Kennedy is shown 'Interrogator: 'Operation 40 had planted a double agent working with the Ascension Group. An image of Weaver is shown. '''Mason: Grigori Weaver. His mission was to sabotage the rocket. Interrogator: '''But something went wrong, Mason. '''Mason: I can't get these fucking numbers out of my head! Baikonur, U.S.S.R. Presidential Order# 8-5. Designate:ZULU Baikonur, U.S.S.R.: Intel confirms Dragovitch and Ascension group on site. Mason, Woods and Bowman have orders to eliminate all threats by any means necessary. 0700 hrs November 17, 1963 Mason and Woods appear in a boneyard near the Soviet Cosmodrome. A Mi-8 passes above them Woods: 'No response from Weaver...We gotta move. ''Woods and Mason emerge from cover and moves through what appears to be a scrapyard. '''Woods: '''Stay sharp, Mason. Let's go, pick it up. Woods and Mason stop to report to Bowman's team. 'Woods: '''Whiskey come back. '''Bowman: '''Go, X-Ray. '''Woods: '''Soyuz One launch is imminent. We're on our way, over. '''Bowman: '''Roger. '''Woods: '''We're running out of time, Mason. Let's go. ''They reach a cliff with a view of the whole facility. A lot of activity can be seen. Mi-8s are flying, convoys are moving, etc. '''Woods: '''No, no, no, somethin's wrong. There is way too much activity. Yankee one three-report. Weaver does not respond. '''Woods: (more gruffly) ''Yankee-one-three-report! ''Weaver still doesn't respond. Woods: '''Weaver's gone dark... ''(hands a pair of Binoculars to Mason) ''Here, see what's out there. '''Mason: ''(Observes the Soyuz Two rocket) They're at final countdown.' There's Soyuz Two, scheduled to launch 10 minutes after Soyuz One.'' (Changes view to the communications building) Up ahead, the comm's building. '''Woods: '''Mason, we got activity on the road. Check it out. ''Mason zooms in. He finds Weaver strapped to a chair, and Kravchenko attemping to contact him and Woods. 'Mason: '''Damn, it's Weaver...He's burnt. 'Kravchenko: 'Your colleague is unwilling to explain his presence on this facility. '''Woods: '''Who the fuck is this? '''Kravchenko: '''Surrender now... And you will be allowed to live. '''Mason: '''It's Kravchenko, Dragovich's second in command. '''Kravchenko: '''This is your only warning. '''Woods: '''Nothin' we can do Mason...Weaver's done. '''Mason: '''I know... ''Getting no reply from them, Kravchenko grins maliciously at what he plans to do to Weaver next. 'Kravchenko: '''Your choice. '''Mason: '''This is not good. ''Kravchenko moves in and rips Weaver's eye out with a knife while Mason still watches. 'Weaver: '''RAARRAGHH!!! ''Mason lowers the Binoculars in disgust and fury. 'Mason: '''Ugh... you son of a bitch! '''Woods: '''Whiskey Team, are you in position? '''Bowman: '''Roger X-Ray, Whiskey is covering the road. '''Woods: '''Weaver's been compromised. Expect the base to be in elevated alert. '''Woods: '''Hold your position. We are inbound. '''Bowman: '''Roger. '''Woods: '''Alright, let's go. ''Mason and Woods jump down to the road and then down a cliff. 'Woods: '''Choppers inbound, move it! ''Mason not hidden the pipes. 'Woods: '''We got the chopper coming. Get your head down. ''Mason takes out the helicopter and spots the helicopter.... 'Woods: '''The chopper's on you! It's got you in its sights!!! ''...and the results failed this mission. Woods and Mason are hidden behind a pipe. The helicopters pass over without seeing them and are soon gone. 'Woods: '''Follow me and keep movin'. ''They climb over the pipe and stalk to two guards. '''Woods: We're good. Pick it up. We need those uniforms. I'll take the one of the ground. You get the other. Mason: Do it. Soviet guard 1: (looking on flying rocket) Плод советской гениальности... (The fruit of the Soviet genius...) Soviet guard 2: ...сделан на русском страдании. (... made by Russian suffering.) Soviet guard 1: Смело говоришь, когда Драговича нет рядом! (Feel free to say that when Dragovich is not here!) Soviet guard 2: *grins* Я бы сказал то же самое при нём. (I'd say the same in front of him.) Soviet guard 1: Да, конечно. Но взгляни на это. И только попробуй сказать, что мы не можем достать Америку! (Yes, of course. But look at it. And just try to say that we can not reach America!) Mason stabs the left guard while Woods stabs the right guard. If Mason has Woods go after his guard first, Mason's target looks over and takes no notice, then does a double-take when he realizes they have intruders before Mason takes him out before he can alert anyone. Woods: Let's get 'em out of sight. Mason carries his guard while Woods drags his over to a rusty piece of fuselage to conceal them from being discovers by other patrols. ROOM 9 Interrogator: '''Was saving Weaver more important to you than your objective to kill Dragovich? '''Mason: Weaver was Russian, (smiles) ''but he was alright. '''Baikonur, U.S.S.R.' Mason and Woods are wearing Russian suits. Mason finishes tying the shoelaces on his disguise. Woods: Hope your time in Vorkuta helped your Russian, Mason. Mason: 'Well fuckin' better. We gotta save Weaver. ''Soviet soldiers look and sees Woods and Mason. '''Woods: Hold your fire, work the disguise. Soviet Gunman: Эй, что это за шум? (Hey, what happened?) Woods: Эээ, собаки проклятые... (Eh... Damn dogs...) Soviet Gunman: Ладно, будьте начеку. Если чёртовы псы будут брехать - пристрелите их, и дело с концом. (Okay, be warned. If the damn dogs bark - shoot them and be done with it.) Woods: да, да... (Yes, yes...) The Soviet guards move off. Woods: We're good. Brooks and Bowman should be right up ahead. Bowman: X-Ray, this is Whiskey, hostiles in sight, taking 'em out. Woods: Hustle up. Bowman and Brooks silently stab two guards and get them out of sight. Bowman: What happened to Weaver? Woods: He was compromised. Mason: Continued as planned, we'll make a new opportunity. Woods: Right, let's move. Mason, Woods, Bowman and Brooks move to the Comms Building. Soviet Gunman 1: Что происходит? (What happened?) Soviet Gunman 2: Повышение давления! В отсеке 12А! (Increasing the pressure! In the compartment 12A!) Soviet Gunman 1: Может, остановить? (Should we stop it?) Woods: Don't draw any attention. Soviet Gunman 3: Нет. Вспомогательная система должна остановить любые колебания. (No. Support system should stop any oscillations.) Soviet Gunman 2: Ты уверен? (Are you sure?) Soviet Gunman 3: Уверен. (I'm sure.) Soviet gunman: Эй! У нас проблема! Охранный отряд не выходит на связь! (Hey! We have a problem here! Guard platoon doesn't respond!) An alarm begins to ring as the Spetznaz realize something is wrong. Bowman: They may have found the bodies... Woods: No, we're good, Just do what they do. Mason: Comms building up ahead. Bowman: Snipers on the roof. Couple of men out in front. Woods: Okay, Bowman, Brooks. Get 'em out of the way. Bowman and Brooks stand before the two guards. Bowman: У нас проблема, за мной. (We have a problem, follow me.) Woods: You ready? Clear each floor before you move out, I'll shut down the comms link. Woods kicks the door, and Mason melees the guard inside. Woods: 'Go! ''Mason and Woods go in the room and are spotted. '''Soviet gunman: Нарушители (Offenders) Woods: Shit... we've been made! Mason assaults the rooms and advances to the rooftop. There he pushes a guard down onto the lower catwalk and eliminates two other targets. Bowman: '''X-ray, Come in. Over. '''Woods: Go ahead, Bowman. Bowman: We've got a visual on Weaver... he's been taken to the bunker south of the comms building. Woods: 'Mason! Mason. Get over here! ''Woods picks up a Crossbow, and hands it to Mason. 'Woods: '''Crossbow, explosive bolts. NOW! I'll cover the ladder. ''Mason destroys two vehicles. '''Bowman: '''Enemy moving to the north, We're pinned down! '''Woods: We got company! They're pinned down, take out those vehicles! Mason take out the targets. Bowman: That truck, WATCH THE TRUCK! (does not appear in subtitles) Mason takes out the other vehicles. Woods: 'Gunfire's drawing attention. Those assholes are on the way back! I'll secure the line. You take a shot. Make it quick, Mason. ''Mason shoots a rope and hooks up the rope. 'Woods: '''GO, GO, GO! ''Mason break the window, kills three gunmen, and sees Weaver. 'Mason: '''Weaver! ''After Mason kills the guards, the rest of the team enter the bunker, checking to make sure the coast is clear. '''Bowman: '''Clear right. ' '''Woods: '''Clear left. '''Bowman: '''You able to continue on mission, Weaver? '''Weaver: (Getting up) '''Let's do it. '''Woods: '''Did you sabotage their guiding system? '''Weaver: '''I was compromised. '''Bowman: '''Guess we're through being subtle... Move to Plan B? '''Weaver:' There may still be time to abort the launch... we need to get to the Auxilitary Control Bunker. Brooks opens the door that leads from the bunker over to the launch pad. The screen flashes to ROOM 9. Interrogator: 'You saved his life. Now you have to find the Acension Group and kill the scientists. '''Mason: '''No... I had to kill... Dragovich. ''The screen flashes back to Baikonur, where the team make their way over to the launch pad. Knowing that their cover is blown, Mason, Bowman, Woods, and Brooks take off their balaclavas. '''Woods: We've been made. Lose the balaclavas.' '''Mason, on me! '''Weaver:' Grab your ass, we got a fight in our hands! Mason, Woods, and Weaver fight their way through the facility in 5 minutes. Bowman and Brooks slide down to the bottom to take out anyone in the pit beneath the launch pad before rejoining the others. Woods: Mason, put a hole in that fuckin' wall! Mason places a C4 explosive on the wall. Mason: Set. Mason activates the switch to blow up the wall, killing the scientists inside. Weaver: 'We have to destroy the rocket, no matter what! ''Weaver tries to deactivate the launching sequence, but the rocket begins to launch. '''Weaver: It's too late - I can't stop it! Woods: Plan B, Bowman - Set it up! Bowman: This'll do it! Bowman sets up a Valkyrie Rocket. Weaver: Blow it, Mason! NOW! Mason guides the Valkyrie towards the Soyuz and manages to blow up the rocket, splitting it in half, leaving the two severed ends to fall back to the ground and explode on impact. (on the wii version however, the rocket explodes and a static of lag fizzles and it goes back into the game.) Woods: Holy shit! Mason: It's a Hell of a way to test a prototype! Woods: Fuckin - A! Debris continues to fall as fire alarms and klaxon sound all over the place. Woods: Dammit... Can't stay in the open. Get to the tunnels! The team makes their way to the bunkers. As they do, they see several scientists stagger about, engulfed in flames. Brooks: Poor bastards. The scientists burn to death after the rocket falls. Woods: They're Nazi bastards... They don't deserve sympathy.' '''We're here to hunt 'em down. ''The team enters the bunker to catch up with the remaining scientists. Weaver: The rest of the Ascension Group will be trying to escape the facility... Woods: Bowman, Brooks, you flank round the north tunnel. No one sneaks out that backdoor! Mason and Weaver, you're on me. The team split up to hunt down the remaining Ascension Group. Bowman and Brooks go to the north side while Mason and his team go around, killing anything in their path. Weaver: Blueeeerrrrrgh!!!! Weaver vomits at the end of the hallway. Woods: Okay, time to get the hell out of here. Mason: Not yet... We're going after Dragovich Glimming visions of numbers began to be seen from Mason. Interrogator: We're losing him again. Interrogator: Stay with me, Mason. Visions in Baikonur with Mason and his team. Mason: Kravchenko escaped before we could get him. Interrogator: You were getting close. Dragovich was here, wasn't he? Vision of Weaver and Woods fighting Spetznaz. Mason: We searched the entire base... We couldn't find the bastard anywhere. Interrogator: This is a waste of time. He's delusional. Woods manages to commandeer a BTR-40 that they use to chase down a limo. Mason: '''But then, we ran into Dragovich's limo. I had him. '''Woods: Satisfied, Mason? Dragovich's limo is seen as a burning wreck after being destroyed by the commandeered BTR. Mason: NO! Not yet, Not until I see the body. Interrogator: Dragovich. Did. You. Confirm. The kill? Woods: Trust me... That rat bastard's a fucking charcoal briquette. The screen flashes back to ROOM 9.